


Невидимка

by Jell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Invisibility, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jell/pseuds/Jell
Summary: Люциуса поражает неизвестное проклятье, как с этим справится его жена?
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Narcissa Black Malfoy/Arthur Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Невидимка

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2017 для сборной команды Гарри Поттера.

Люциус вернулся домой вечером, вошел в дверь, поднялся на второй этаж и застыл при входе в гостиную. Нарцисса была внутри. Сидела, пила из изящной чашки чай и читала. Она словно почувствовала его присутствие, бросила обеспокоенный взгляд на дверной проем, поежилась, набросила на плечи плед и вернулась к книге. Не заметила. Чего и следовало ожидать.

Она выглядела немного больной. Углубились тени под глазами, в уголке рта пролегла горькая морщинка, которую он раньше не замечал. Так хотелось стереть ее своим поцелуем, но он не мог. 

Иногда он думал, что это и есть смерть. Что он стал призраком, которого никто не видит и не слышит; что вокруг его персональный ад. Но если это смерть, то почему так хочется есть и пить? Утолять жажду он, впрочем, случайно научился под проливным дождем в парке. А вот поесть не получалось… Значит, до настоящей смерти от голода его отделяли считанные недели, если не дни. 

Никто не знал, что с ним, а значит, никто не мог ему помочь. Он пытался найти способ избавиться от проклятья — тщетно. Листать и брать книги он не мог, только смотреть на них. На министерство не стоило и надеяться: он видел, что авроры отдали Нарциссе его палочку и несколько серебряных украшений, которые были на нем в тот день. Сказали, что будут искать, но, видимо, решили о нем забыть.

Проклятье настигло Люциуса в Косом переулке, там, где он встречается с Лютным. Какой-то старый маг с перекошенным от ярости лицом швырнул в него неизвестным заклинанием, выплюнув вдогонку:

— За мою дочь, ублюдок.

Он тогда еще подумал, почему не Авада Кедавра? Теперь понял: потому что это состояние гораздо мучительнее. И какого Мордреда его туда понесло? Подарок Нарциссе можно было купить где-нибудь еще.

Теперь он уже отчаялся, ждал смерти и старался как можно больше проводить времени с Нарциссой. Удивительно, как, пройдя с ним через все беды, она осталась такой молодой и красивой. В юности он ревновал ее к каждому дереву, к каждому цветку, все не мог поверить, что эта прекрасная женщина досталась именно ему. 

Он наблюдал за ней ночью, мысленно касаясь ее губ, плеч, вспоминая, как ощущалась ее гладкая теплая кожа под пальцами. Кому сказать — не поверят, но он до сих пор был влюблен в свою жену. Они не говорили о чувствах вслух, но он хотел надеяться, что и она до сих пор его любит.

Раздался звон — кто-то пришел. Только сейчас Люциус заметил, что Нарцисса одета не в домашнюю, а в одну из своих самых нарядных мантий. Она подошла к зеркалу, осмотрела себя и улыбнулась, сразу похорошев еще больше.

У Люциуса зародилось скверное предчувствие. 

Он последовал за Нарциссой на лестницу и спустился в холл, где обнаружился… Артур Уизли! Давний враг явно чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, нервно оглядывался, но, увидев Нарциссу, искренне улыбнулся и протянул ей букет белых астр, идиот. Нарцисса не любила астры, но от Уизли приняла их благосклонно, протянула для поцелуя руку и повела в гостиную.

— Ты уверена, что он…

— Абсолютно. Он исчез. Наверняка его просто убили. За Люциусом давно охотились, так что теперь мы можем встречаться прямо здесь.

Люциус едва не задохнулся от злости и сжал кулаки. Его жена? С этим… с этим ничтожеством?!

— Дорогая Нарцисса… — начал Уизли.

Нарцисса подвела его к дивану и усадила рядом с собой, доверчиво прижавшись к его боку.

— Как же давно мы не виделись… — она подула ему в ухо, и Уизли нервно хихикнул.

Люциус не знал, что его взбесило больше — то, что его жена ему изменяет, или то, что изменяет именно с Артуром Уизли. Если бы он мог, он бы просто стер этого несчастного с лица земли — и плевать на последствия!

— Ну, иди сюда… — Нарцисса потянула Артура ближе, приобнимая за шею. 

Еще мгновение, и эта блудница его поцелует!

Люциус не выдержал.

— Ах, ты!... 

Уизли шарахнулся в сторону, но недостаточно резво. Люциус с размаху врезал ему кулаком в челюсть. Нарцисса повисла у него на руке.

— Стой, Люциус, это не то, что ты думаешь!

— Я сейчас убью его, а потом мы поговорим, — Люциус попытался вырваться.

Уизли, поморщившись, поднялся. Потер челюсть.

— Не очень рад, что с тобой все в порядке, Люциус, но тем не менее поздравляю с возвращением.

Что?

— Люциус, подожди, видишь — все сработало, проклятье спало. Мне удалось выяснить, чем тебя прокляли… — Нарцисса говорила очень быстро, так что он едва понимал слова.

— Как? Как ты могла это понять? Никаких улик же не осталось!

—Я чувствовала, что ты был рядом. Я искала в книгах и нашла проклятие бестелесности, которое не действует на серебро, тогда я догадалась, что с тобой произошло и как снять проклятье.

— Как же?

— Должно было произойти что-то, от чего ты никак не мог бы остаться в стороне. Только сильное желание способно было победить его. Поэтому… я написала Артуру.

Уизли гордо выпрямился.

— И он согласился? За сколько?

— О, деньги мне не нужны.

— Что ты ему пообещала? Что? Наш дом?

— Ничего особенного. Только то, что мы помиримся со Скорпиусом и придем на их с Розой свадьбу. 

Это было совершенно немыслимо! Совершенно. Но Нарцисса поцеловала его, и Люциусу ничего не оставалось, кроме как согласно кивнуть.


End file.
